My Mummy Story
by JewelBlossom
Summary: Hm... its the mummy in rick and evys pov, including some scenes i added in myself. :D its my first mummy fanfic, so rr! no flames plz! (I stink at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anyone... nope... no one. rats. I wish I owned Jonathan or Rick.

A/N: its my first mummy fic, so don't be too hard on me... im deleting my avalon one, i think. i just stopped updating it. hehehe... it will be in evy and ricks povs. authors notes are fun. now, on with the story!

Chapter 1

RICKS POV

I walked into the cashbah not expecting anything to happen. Well, I was damn wrong. I got a drink, with another soon to replace it. I was in the middle of drinking when a drunken guy walked over to me and asked my name. "Rick. Rick O'Connell." I signaled the bartender over for another drink.

"Ah. Hello, Rick." He said. Suddenly his eyes went wide. He was staring into my pocket. What's that, over there?" He pointed to the window. Apparently there was a leggy blonde walking by in a skimpy outfit. I looked down in my pocket, my puzzle box missing. I looked to the drunk guy, and without thinking, socked him in the face.

"Nice arm." I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around and punched him in the face. That time I regretted it. Damn it! I thought as i was handcuffed by the second guy I socked in the face. I had socked a police. Typical.

EVYS POV

"Sacred Stones, Sculpture and Aesthetics, Socrates, Seth, Volume One, Volume Two, and Volume Three. T-Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? T. T,T,T, T. T. I'm going to put you where you belong." I said, mumbling to myself. I set the other books on the shelf I was organizing, and reached over to put Tuthmosis where it belongs. Ooh. Just out of my reach. Just a little bit furtherMy train of thought ended as the ladder stood straight up, me balancing on top for dear life. I muttered help, but no one heard me. Just then, the ladder swayed a little, and went tumbling down ontop of the bookshelf. Whew! That was a close-"Aaaaahhh! Whoa!" I screamed as the bookshelf came toppling down. With the domino effect, all of the bookshelves came tumbling down. "Oops." I muttered, running off before the Curator could see. Suddenly I heard something coming from the artifact room. I hurried into the room. "Hello?" I said, not showing my fear. I jumped at the sound of a bump from inside a sarcophagus (A/N: sorry about the spelling errors and incorrect script lines I did this w/o the my airport up with the script). I turned around, and slowly began to peer inside the sarcophagus. "Aaaah!" I screamed as the mummy JUMPED out at me! Inside I heard laughing, that of my brother's. "Jonathan, have you no respect for the dead?"

"Sometimes, I'd rather like to join them." He replied.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined mine, now get out." I replied, slapping his face lightly, not the least bit amused with his actions.

"My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you know, that at the moment my career is on a high note!" I went to a near chair and sat down. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." He said. It's probably another worthless trinket.

"Oh no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket that I have to go to the curator to try and sell for you." I said as Jonathan looked all around the sarcophagus for his piece of junk. He then showed me a little box.

"I've never found anything before, Evy, please tell me I've found something," Jonathan said, hope in his eyes.

"Jonathan, I think you've found something..." My voice trailed off as it unfolded. It looked like a puzzle box. There was a map inside. "Where did you find this?"

"On a dig, down in...uh...Thebes." Jonathan said with pride. We took it to the curator and told him all about it, and how it might relate to Hamunaptra.

EVYS POV

"You stole it from a drunken at the cashbah!" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Picked his pocket, actually." Jonathan replied. I wonder what the difference is?

"You lied to me!" I replied bitterly.

"I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" Jonathan said.

"I'm your sister." I said, a matter of factly.

"Yeah, well that just makes you more gullible." Ooh! I just ignored Jonathan from then on. How could he say that? We walked over to where the man Jonathan stole the box from was staying.

"What exactly is this man here for?" I asked the warden.

"That I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself. He said he was just looking for a good time." The warden responded. The man came out, and my heart skipped a beat. Although he was dirty and messy, there was something underneath that. I could tell.

"This is the man you stole it from?" I questioned Jonathan.

"Yes, exactly. now why don't we just-" Jonathan was cut off by the man.

"Who are you? And who's the broad?" The man said. Ooh! I am not a broad!

"Broad, I-" I started, only to be cut off by Jonathan.

"I'm Jonathan, and this is my sister, Evy." Jonathan said, losing the man's attention. "Ask him about the box," Jonathan told me, in a whispering.

"Um...we've come to..um...excuse me sir, we've both found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it." I said, staring at him. He quickly responded.

"No." He replied quickly.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He said.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" I questioned.

"Because that's where I was when I found it, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant." He said, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort-" Jonahtan was cut off again by the man.

"Do I know you?" He asked, fists clenching.

"No, I've just got one of those faces..." Jonathan said, only to be cut off by the man's fist punching in the face. Jonathan flew back.

"Could you-Could you tell me how to get there? I mean, the exact location," I said, mind racing at the thought of being at Hamunaptra.

"You wanna know?" He questioned.

"Well, y-yes." I said, mind still racing.

"You really wanna know?" He said gesturing me closer to his face. He cupped my chin and pulled me forward.

As I kissed her, I wished it would never end. God, this woman is beautiful. "Then get me the hell outta here. Do it lady!" I said, fighting off the guards that were keeping a watch over things, but was soon overcome to be taken to be hanged. Damn.

End Chap 1

A/N: sry not all the lines are correct from the movie... im too lazy to sit and copy the script off the movie cause i cant find it online. if you have the script could you email me?


	2. Giza Port

disclaimer: I still don't own anyone. I wish I did, though. rats. besides, if I did own them, would I still be here?

A/N: Review... no flames plz... constructive criticsm is welcome though!

Chapter 2

EVYS POV

"Where are they taking him?" I implied the warden.

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time." The warden responded, emphasizing 'very.'

RICKS POV

I was forced onto the platform, and stood on the door as they slipped the rope around my neck. "Any last requests, pig?" The hangman asked me in his annoying accent.

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." He then yelled something up to the warden in arabic. I soon felt a slap in the back of my head. Everything after that was a blur, because the door suddenly gave way. I fought to stay concious as I tried to breathe. I dropped to the ground and looked up at the Evelyn. She smiled at me, and at that very moment I knew I had fallen for her. They let me go, and I walked out of the prison to meet with Evelyn and Jonathan. "Thanks lady." I said, trying to be nice.

"You're welcome." She responded a small grin spreading across her face. I saw her face flush as I gave her a small smile. I then turned my attention to Jonathan.

"Well then, I guess we should get down to business, chop chop." Jonathan said, sensing my nervousness.

"I think we should meet in Giza Port tomorrow morning around 10 o'clock." Evelyn said off the top of her head.

"Sounds fine to me," I replied. We both turned to Jonathan.

"Well that should do, then." He said.

EVYS POV

After we negotiated that, We went home, had supper, and packed. Before we knew it it was time for bed. But for some odd reason I couldn't sleep. My mind was busy concentrating on the kiss at the prison. Why did he kiss me? Did he like me? Did he want me? My mind raced with these questions. I'll ask him tomorrow when we are going to start our journey to Hamunaptra. In the mean time...

"Rise and shine, Evy ole girl!" Jonathan said cheerily, already dressed and ready to go.

"All right, I'll get up. Why don't you go down to the casbah while I get ready? I'll meet you at the port at 10 o'clock." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll be there!" Jonathan said enthusiastically. I wondered what to wear in the presence of that rude, dispicable, charming... whoa! When did that pop in! Charming? What was I thinking? I shook the thought out of my head, and finally chose a nice dress out of my wardrobe. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my bags, and headed out the door. I walked down to the casbah to meet Jonathan. I saw him talking to a man that I couldn't quite recognize. Where have I seen that face before? I know I've seen it somewhere. As the man left I walked up to Jonathan and told him it was time to go. We walked out of the casbah and headed over to Giza Port.

I was rambling on about how much I hated O'Connell when he came up behind us.

"Anyone I know?" He asked. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had gotten a haircut, and bought some new clothes. Then Jonathan started babbling nonsense to O'Connell. Then it hit me- that man talking to Jonathan in the casbah was him!

RICKS POV

I couldn't help but stare at Evelyn. She's so beaut- I stopped myself before I could go any further in my thoughts.

"Can you look me in the eye and garuntee this isn't some sort of flim flam, because if it is, I'm warning you-" Evelyn started. Only for me to cut her off.

"You're warning me? Lady, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, we marched halfway accross Lybia and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." I said in one breath. I walked off with her bags, when I heard Jonathan.

"Yes, yes... complete scoundral, nothing to like there at all..." He said slyly to Evelyn, whom I had left speechless. I smiled to myself at the mere thought. I walked onto the boat and found Evelyn and Jonathan right behind me.

"Where to?" I asked pointing to the bags in my hands.

"Um... room 38. Right over here." She led me to her room and I set the bags down. She gave me a little grin and muttered a thanks, and I felt my heart melt. I left her then, and went to go to my room and get settled.

A/N: sry this is a short chapter... I'll make the next ones longer... r&r!


End file.
